Stalowy miecz
by Nimla
Summary: W bardzo burzliwe noce, złe uczynki tlące się w ludziach, jakoś łatwiej wypełzają na wierzch.../ AU
1. Prolog

**Tym o to prologiem otwieram fic, który mam nadzieję będę aktualizować w miarę regularnie :) **

**Miłego czytania**

* * *

><p>Erza otworzyła oczy wraz z potężnym hukiem gromu, który przetoczył się przez niebo. Podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Strasznie bolała ją głowa, a huk z jakim deszcz uderzał o szyby sali balowej w zamku wcale nie polepszał sprawy. Otworzyła powoli oczy i trzy metry od siebie zobaczyła jego. Jellald, stał do niej tyłem w ręce trzymał miecz, miecz z którego właśnie skapnęła kolejna kropelka krwi. Gdy leciała światło pochodni odbijało się od niej, aż w końcu dołączyła do kilku innych rozpływających się po posadzce. Kobieta rozejrzała się z przestrachem po sali. Stoły były poprzewracane, z ponad setki gości nie widać było nikogo, wszędzie walały się resztki jedzenia i ozdób. W powietrzu unosił się zapach krwi. Niedaleko niej, na królewskim podwyższeniu leżał książę, a wokół niego rozpływała się wciąż parująca krew. Obok niego w bliźniaczych pozach rozrzucone były ciała jego dwóch najbliższych doradców. Leżał tam martwy, osoba która miała chronić. Przeniosła zszokowany wzrok na mężczyznę. Teraz już stał do niej przodem, mogła zobaczyć jak jego biały płaszcz członka gwardii królewskiej splamiły czerwone plamy. Patrzył na nią smutno, zamyślonym wzrokiem.<p>

- Jellald - szepnęła z zgrozą patrząc na jego zakrwawiony strój i miecz.

- Erza, nikt w tym kraju nie jest wolny, a książę już w szczególności - Jellald wyciągnął ku niej rękę - teraz będzie mógł powstać wolny rząd, bez korupcji i układów - Jego głos drżał, raz zdradzał satysfakcje a raz podenerwowanie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na ciało leżące nieopodal.

- Jellald, ty draniu, jak śmiałeś - Erza powoli wycedziła te słowa odtrącając jego rękę i wstała sama, opierając się na swoim mieczu.

- To był jedyny sposób, by ten kraj mógł w końcu normalnie istnieć! - Niebieskowłosy zwrócił zdziwiony wzrok na kobietę

- Obiecałeś go chronić! - Krzyknęła kobieta jedną ręką łapiąc mężczyznę za płaszcz, a drugą wskazują na martwe ciało księcia i jego dwóch najbliższych doradców.

- Czasami trzeba zbesztać własny honor dla dobra ogółu. - westchnął uśmiechając się smutno - Za tobą! - krzyknął nagle Jellald i wywinął się z uścisku kobiety, by stanąć tuż za nią z rozłożonymi ramionami.

Gdy Erza odwróciła się szybko, zobaczyła jak wysoka postać bladego mężczyzny uderza chłopaka rękojeścią miecza po głowie. Uderzony osunął się na ziemie, a atakujący uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby usatysfakcjonowany takim obrotem spraw. Jakby dokładnie tak to miało wyglądać.

- Jellald! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

Erza zbudziła się z jego imieniem na ustach dysząc ciężko. Zerwała się niemal natychmiast do pozycji siedzącej, lecz uświadomiła sobie gdzie jest i opadła z powrotem na miękkie poduszki. Potężne krople dudniły o parapet, a głośne grzmoty rozrywały co chwila niebo. Oświetlały one na krótkie chwile ciemne ulice miasta, sprawiając że ta noc była jedna z najjaśniejszych w ciągu ostatnich lat.

- Głupia, on jest teraz w więzieniu i nic nie pamięta - westchnęła dziewczyna przykrywając ręką jedno oko, a drugim patrząc na pogodę za oknem. - Zupełnie jak tamtego dnia mruknęła.

_Tej samej nocy_

Levy była przemoczona mimo parasola który dostała od Lucy. "Ech mogłam jej posłuchać i zostać już u niej" - wypominała sobie swoją uparta postawę. gdy wstąpiła niezdarnie w kolejną kałużę. Kolejny grzmot przetoczył się potężnie nad jej głową, rozświetlając pustą ulicę. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, dawno już nie było tak burzliwej nocy. Chyba można ją porównać do tamtej... Gdy kolejny huk zagrzmiał jej nad głową dziewczyna zamarła w półkroku i zamknęła z przestrachu oczy. Od razu stanęła przed nią ta potężna postać oświetlona od tyłu przez błyskawicę. Szeroki, podły uśmiech i te światełka odbijające się od jego twarzy, rażące w oczy. Żadnych szczegółów, nic po czym można by znaleźć tego drania i go ukarać za zniszczenie prawie całego działu w bibliotece. Otworzyła oczy wracając do rzeczywistości. "To już przeszłość, głupia" - powiedziała do siebie by dodać sobie odwagi i dokończyła przerwany w połowie krok. Podniosła głowę i wraz z następnym krokiem uderzyła mocno o czyjąś klatkę piersiową.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała szybko z zamiarem szybkiego wyminięcia tej postaci, lecz gdy zrobiła krok w bok natrafiła na kolejną postać, która wytrąciła jej parasol z zmarzniętej dłoni. Rozejrzała się i zobaczył jeszcze trzecią postać stojącą po drugiej stronie mężczyzny z którym się zderzyła. Cała trójka miała czarne, długie płaszcze i kaptury zakrywające niemal całe twarze. Widać było tylko usta, na których widniał grymas udawanej wściekłości.

- Oj panience chyba parasol wypadł - odezwał się pierwszy z nich ochrypłym głosem.

- Niegrzecznie tak wpadać na ludzi - powiedział ten z którym Levy zderzyła się na początku, miał głęboki, donośny głos.

- Powinnaś teraz, bardzo ładnie przeprosić pana - dołączył się trzeci piskliwym głosem, jakby był dopiero młodzieńcem.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna przyciskając ręce do piersi.

- Co? Nic nie słyszę - powiedział radośnie młodzieniec nadstawiając ucha.

- Przepraszam - zapiszczała Levy, a jeden z nich, ten z ochrypłym głosem, złapał ją za kark, zmuszając ją do pochylenia głowy.

- Schyl głowę jak mówisz do naszego pana

- A najlepiej klęknij - powiedział ich przywódca, a ten który ją trzymał przycisnął ją jeszcze mocniej, młodzieniaszek zaś podciął jej nogi tak, że padła na ziemie. Spróbowała podnieść się, lecz wtedy jeden z nich przycisnął ja nogą do ziemi.

- Nauczysz się by nie uderzać w silniejszych od siebie - zaśmiał się jeden z nich, ale Levy nie była już wstanie określić który. Znowu spróbowała wyrwać sie z uścisku. Na co cała trójka zareagowała szyderczym śmiechem. Lecz noga znikła z jej pleców, co chciała od razu wykorzystać, lecz zanim sama zdołała wstać, silna ręką podniosła ją za koszulkę do góry. Levy złapała się za kołnierzyk, który tamował drogę powietrza do jej płuc. Zaczęła machać nogami mając nadzieję, ze któryś z nich oberwie.

- Zobaczcie jak się wyrywa - Zaśmiał się młodzieniaszek - jest wtedy taka urocza - dodał po chwili oblizując wargi.

Dziewczyna przestała próbować walki, nie miała z nimi szans, spuściła bezsilnie ręce. Nawet gdy poczuła jak koszulka się rozrywa i spada z powrotem z głośnym pluskiem w śmierdzące błoto, leżała tak gotowa na kolejną porcję śmiechu i upokorzenia. Lecz zamiast tego usłyszała jak jeszcze jedna postać uderza o błoto niedaleko niej. Podniosła zaciekawiona głowę i zobaczyła przed sobą czyjąś postać, gdy błyskawica przecięła niebo mogła ujrzeć wielki miecz przewieszony przez plecy, którymi ów ktoś był zwrócony do dziewczyny. W ułamku sekundy kiedy mrok rozświetliło światło burzy mogła zobaczyć pięść wbijającą się w zakapturzoną twarz. Wydawało jej się, że skądś zna tą sylwetkę. Było to jednak mgliste wrażenie, ale wiedziała jedno. Ta postać kojarzy jej się z bezpieczeństwem W kolejnym błysku zobaczyła zatroskaną twarz pochylającego się nad nią mężczyzny. Poczuła jak zarzuca na jej nagie plecy trochę mokrą ale ciepłą kurtkę.

- Dziękuję - szepnęła siadając i opatulając się darowanym nakryciem, które było na nią o wiele za duże.

- Nic ci się nie stało? - odezwał się nieznajomy, miał trochę szorstki, ale przyjemny głos.

- Nie, dzięki tobie - dziewczyna rozejrzała i zobaczyła, że cała trójka, która ją napastowała leży nieprzytomna w błocie. "Niesamowite" - westchnęła w myślach dziewczyna - "Nawet nie wyjął tego ogromnego miecza"

- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała słabo, czuła jak powoli odpływa.

- Gajeel, należę...- Levy nie usłyszała już dokąd należy, bo straciła przytomność.

_Tej samej nocy, w więzieniu_

- Erza - szepnął Jellald w pustkę swojej celi.

Tylko to puste imię kołotało się Jelaldowi po głowie, nie dawało spokoju. Widział tą kobietę, lecz to ani trochę nic nie rozjaśniło. Zostało mu tylko to, i niejasne wrażenie, że nie wykonał czegoś do końca. Wrażenie, że powinien kogoś zabić. Ale czy miał zabić Erze? To imię kojarzyło mu się z dobrocią, dlaczego miałby ją zabijać. Mężczyzna złapał się za włosy. W swej samotni słyszał stłumione odgłosy potwornej burzy, wiedział, że tamtej nocy też słyszał grzmoty. Został posądzony o zdradę stanu, zabił księcia i jego dwóch doradców, lecz nic z tego nie pamiętał. Jedyne co zostało tylko to wrażenie, że coś mu pozostało to zrobienia, że musi jeszcze kogoś zabić.

- Erza, czy ja chciałem cię zabić ?- szepnął cicho do zimnej ściany przed sobą, lecz nikt i tak by go nie usłyszał, bo potężny huk rozdarł niebo, docierając w swej potędze na najniższe poziomy lochów.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiem, że to dopiero prolog, dajcie jednak znać ( o ile ktokolwiek to przeczytał ) czy się podobało.<strong>

**O ile pani wena będzie łaskawa następny rozdział powinien być już wkrótce :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Miesiąc później_

W jednej z cel, oparty o zimną i wilgotną ścianę siedział człowiek, który pogodził się już, że tu umrze. Tu, w tych ciemnościach, w których był niemal kompletnie ślepy. Może i nie dostał wyroku śmierci, ale i bez tego długo już nie pociągnie. Jellal był zaledwie cieniem samego siebie, ciało miał tak wychudzone, że bez problemu każdy policzyłby mu żebra. Na całej skórze, a szczególnie na plecach, miał siniaki, jedne stare, już zielone, a inne całkiem świeże, jeszcze fioletowe. Nie oznacza to jednak, że są tam od niedawna, przy tak wyniszczającej diecie najmniejszy nawet uraz leczy się miesiącami. Przez plecy jeszcze przebiegały mu dwie, wydawałoby się, niedawno zabliźnione podłużne rany. Kiedy kaszlał, co zdarzało mu się coraz częściej, pot oblewał całe jego ciało i dysząc ciężko, musiał dochodzić to siebie kilka minut. Jednak mimo wszystko, pogodził się już, że tu umrze, zrobił coś okropnego i czuł, że na to zasługuje. Pragnął umrzeć jak najszybciej, ale miał wrażenie, że to byłaby za mała kara za jego postępki. Nie pamiętał dlaczego zrobił zamach stanu, ani czy miał chociaż powód by to zrobić. Nic nie pamiętał i to ta pustka była najgorsza, doprowadzała do utraty zmysłów. Im dłużej przebywał w tej samotni, tym bardziej czuł, że wariuje. Miał wrażenie jakby ciemność w jednym rogu celi była bardziej mroczna, tam gdzie gromadziły się wszystkie lęki i pragnienia zemsty. Stamtąd pochodził głos, który nachodził go w chwilach największych słabości. Czasami miał wrażenie, że przyłapywał mrok na tym, jak próbuje do niego podpełznąć, opleść jego ciało. Zawsze trzymał się najdalej od tamtego miejsca, wiedząc jednocześnie jak głupie jest jego zachowanie. Próbował skupiać się na tej małej ścieże przytłumionego światła padającego z małej, nieszczelnej klapki na jedzenie. To była jego nitka z rzeczywistością. Jedyna rzecz, której mógł być pewien. Potrafił leżeć obok niej i jeździć delikatnie chudym palcem na granicy tego światła. Nigdy jednak nie odważył się przekroczyć tej granicy. On już na zawsze będzie należeć do ciemności i nie ma prawa przekraczać tej ledwo dostrzegalnej granicy pomiędzy światłem a mrokiem.  
>Nie wiedział ile tu siedzi. Rok? Dwa? A może minął dopiero miesiąc. Ile już żył z tą pustka w głowie? Ile już cienie podsuwały mu coraz bardziej rzeczywiste obrazy przedstawiające jego zemstę? Sam nie wiedział. Nie mógł też znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Czemu pamiętał tylko Erzę, ją i jej włosy koloru szkarłatu. I to dziwne wrażenie, że ma kogoś zabić, że czegoś nie dokończył. Czy ta kobieta ma coś z tym wspólnego? "Zabij wszystkich, dla pewności" - podszepnął mu cień.<p>

Jego kolejną walkę z mrokiem przerwał hałas upadającego ciała dochodzący zza potężnych drzwi jego celi, lecz Jellal nawet nie podniósł głowy. Sam do siebie mówił, że tu umrze. Tylko te słowa i imię Erzy rozbrzmiewały w jego samotni. Gdy usłyszał dźwięk klucza w drzwiach swojej celi, skulił się, policzek przykładając do zimnego podłoża. Nienawidził tego dźwięku, oznaczało to, że któremuś strażnikowi zachciało się wymierzać sprawiedliwość. W pierwszych dniach jego pobytu zdarzało się to bardzo często, wizyty były na tyle regularne, że był wstanie odmierzać nimi czas, jednak po dwóch tygodniach wizyty były coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu stały się sporadyczne. Czasami przychodzili w grupach a czasami pojedynczo. Lecz zawsze z jednym efektem. Otwierali na szeroko drzwi, śmiejąc się z tego, jak zasłaniał oczy od światła, wprowadzali światło do jego samotni, lecz nie było to przyjemny, znajomy pasek wątłego światła na podłodze, lecz rażące, przynoszące ból. Najczęściej go kopali, lecz tak by nic mu nie złamać. Uderzali w plecy, brzuch, jądra. Stali n** nim i śmiali się z jego bezsilności.  
>- Wielki zamachowiec Jellal Fernandes, taki słaby! - Drwili.<br>Pewnego dnia jeden z nich przyniósł bat i zamachnął się nim na plecy więźnia, zabierając mu dech w piersiach. Wtedy po raz pierwszy z gardła wyrwał mu się krzyk. Wygiął się w łuk by po chwili paść zlany potem na chłodną posadzkę.  
>- Jaki piękny krzyk - zadrwił wrednie jeden z nich. Stali tyłem do wejścia niemal całkowicie, zasłaniając światło swoimi potężnymi sylwetkami.<br>- Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak ten cienki głosik błaga nas o jedzenie - odezwał się drugi niskim, gardłowym głosem.  
>- O tak, przecież możemy parę razy nie trafić jedzeniem do tej małej klapki - Podjął ten pierwszy, a Jellal usłyszał, jak zamierza się batem po raz drugi. Najpierw usłyszał jak rzemień uderza o jego nagą skórę a dopiero potem przyszedł ból wyrywający z jego piersi kolejny krzyk.<br>- Błagaj nas na kolanach! - Jellal do dziś pamiętał ten pełen głos, w którym słychać było tylko radość z znęcania się n** drugim człowiekiem.  
>- Panowie - rozbrzmiał za nimi władczy głos, przerywając ich śmiech. - Dowódca chce was widzieć - dokończył chłodno, a strażnicy od razu zniknęli z celi. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi głucho i nie otwierały się przez długi czas, a jedzenie wpadało częściej niż zwykle.<br>Tym razem jednak w drzwiach Jellal zobaczył przez przymrużone powieki sylwetkę kobiety. Miała rozpuszczone ciemne włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Ręcę oparła na biodrach. Nie ruszył się jednak z swojej pozycji gotowy, tak czy siak, ma kolejną porcje bólu.  
>- Ech i co oni z tobą zrobili, minie z miesiąc zanim odzyskasz choć trochę sił - usłyszał narzekający głos kobiety, słyszał go już kiedyś. - Wstawaj - powiedziała stanowczo, tak na pewno w "poprzednim życiu" jak zwykł to określać, miał styczność z tą osoba. - Nie mamy czasu - warknęła, gdy nadal siedział skulony pod ścianą.<br>- Ja tu umrę - szepnął słabo, zdziwiony brzmieniem swego głosu w obecności drugiej osoby.  
>- I myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę? - zaśmiała się - masz coś do zrobienia, czyż nie - dopowiedziała, a na jej ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.<p>

* * *

><p>W mieście, daleko od lochów i ciemności, opromieniona słońcem stała niewysoka, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. To był już jej rytuał, codziennie, przed pójściem do gildii i po zakończeniu pracy przychodziła tu przed główną bramę miasta. Zaczęło się to miesiąc temu, kiedy to chciała znaleźć Gajeela. Mężczyznę, który uratował jej tej burzliwej nocy, a potem zniknął. Dowiedziała się, że od niedawna należy do gildii smoczych zabójców. Dzięki Lucy i jej przyjaźni z Natsu dowiedziała się, że rankiem, po tej nocy wziął zlecenie i wyruszył z miasta. Od tamtej pory Levy codziennie ma nadzieję, że zobaczy go wchodzącego przez tą bramę, chciała mu podziękować. No i cały czas ciekawiło ją skąd go pamięta, jest niemal pewna, że już go spotkała. Niestety pamięć do twarzy miała bardzo znikomą. Stanęła, oparta plecami o mury kamienicy, spod której dokładnie widać było, kto wchodzi przez bramę i obserwowała. Przeróżni ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili. Poznawała parę znajomych postaci z innych gildii, wypełniających pewnie różne zlecenia. Przed chwilą chyba nawet mignął jej wbiegający Gray z gildii najemników. Mimo niezbyt ciepłego poranka był jak zwykle bez koszulki. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się do siebie. "On nigdy się nei zmieni" - pomyślała. Podniosła głowę, spoglądając na zegar umieszczony w wysokiej wieży katedry, widocznej z niemal całego miasta. "Czas już ruszać" - westchnęła smutno w myślach. Odwróciła się jeszcze, by spojrzeć ostatni raz i zobaczyła go. Szedł z rękami splecionymi na karku, a rękojeść jego miecza wystawała mu zza pleców. Obok niego dumnie kroczył ogromny kot. Był czarny jak noc, z białym pyskiem, a ludzie rozstępowali się, przepuszczając tą parę. Levy wydała lekki okrzyk zdumienia i poczęła przyglądać się tej niezwykłej istocie. Czytała często o kocich wierzchowcach i przyglądała się tym żyjącym w gildii smoczych zabójców, intrygowały ją. Jednak ten był od nich trochę inny, wydawał się większy i silniejszy od całej reszty, którą widziała. Przyglądała się jak dumnie kroczy obok mężczyzny. Są to niezwykłe stworzenia, którym poświęcone jest wiele książek. Levy czytała, że nikt nie może być ich właścicielem, a człowiek może być co najwyżej ich towarzyszem, o ile one tego zechcą. Są bardzo inteligetne i jeśli już wybrały człowieka jako przyjaciela, to nigdy go nie opuszczały. W mieście Levy wiedziała o sześciu takich stworzeniach, ten był siódmym. Z niewiadomych przyczyny każdy członek gildii smoczych zabójców ma za towarzysza kociego wierzchowca. Jedyną osobą nie należącą do tej gildii, a której towarzyszy to zwierzę jest Wendy z gildii medyków. Levy była tak zachwycona widokiem ciemnego, wielkiego kota, że para prawie by ją minęła. Przebudziła się jednak z swego zafascynowania i krzyknęła za oddalającym się mężczyzną.<br>- Gajeel!

* * *

><p>- Erza! - krzyknął pół nagi chłopak wbiegając niemal do gildii najemników. Była to najbardziej liczna gildia w mieście, jej kwatera była dwupiętrowym budynkiem w samym centrum miasta. Jej kamienna fasada ozdobiona była drewnianymi elementami w różnych kolorach. Przez jej otwarte drzwi widać było wnętrze, które przypominało trochę bar. W powietrzu, nawet o tak wczesnej porze czuć było zapach alkoholu. Ławki był ustawione rzędami, a po przeciwległej stronie znajdowała się długa lada, za którą stał urocza, białowłosa, młoda kobieta. To ona pierwsza odezwała się gdy wszyscy zgromadzeni akurat w gildii, zwrócili zdziwiony wzrok na nowo przybyłego.<br>- Witaj Gray. - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a chłopak nie odzywając się nawet, ruszył ku czerwonowłosej dziewczynie siedzącej samotnie przy pojedynczym stoliku i patrząc na chłopaka zdziwiona jego zachowaniem.  
>- Jellal uciekł z więzienia - sapnął cicho chłopak, stając w końcu przed kobietą.<br>- Co? - szepnęła, a łyżeczka w jej dłoni, jeszcze z kawałkiem ciastka, spadła na ziemie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten rozdział okazał się dla mnie trudniejszy niż myślałam, ale w końcu powstał :D <strong>

**Zapraszam do komentowania, to mocno pobudza wenę i szybkość pisania ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Zadziwiająco szybko powstają te rozdziały :D**

**Mam nadzieję, ze was za bardzo nie rozpieszczam :)**

* * *

><p>- Szukałam cię - powiedziała z uśmiechem Levy stając przed zdziwionym mężczyzną. Jego rysy były ostrzejsze niż wydały jej się tamtej nocy. Mimo, że wtedy twarz krył trochę mrok, to nie było mowy o pomyłce. Nawet nabijana ćwiekami, groźna twarz nie zwiodła dziewczyny. To był on, i nic nie przekonałoby jej, że jest inaczej. Koci wierzchowiec, którego profesjonalna nazwa do Exidos, spojrzał na nią inteligętnymi oczami, w których malowało się nie mniejsze zdziwienie.<br>- Po co? - zapytał oschle Gajeel wymijając dziewczynę. Kot jednak został, stojąc dostojnie w tym samym miejscu i machając czubkiem ogona.  
>Stali na najbardziej ruchliwej ulicy miasta, więc co chwila ktoś ich potrącał mrucząc przy tym mało cenzuralne wyrazy. Gdy plecy, na których cały czas wisiał nie zmiennie wielki miecz prawie zniknęły w tłumie ciał, kobieta zobaczyła jak zatrzymuje się. Odwrócił się, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku kotowatemu towarzyszowi, przyglądał mu się bez złości, ale z wyrzutem. Wrócił, więc do nich i stanął w rozkroku, zakładając ręce na piersi. Levy zobaczyła, że nawet na nich nie brakowało ów dziwnych ćwieków. Dziewczyna straciła całą pewność siebie, cała ułożona w myślach rozmowa legła w gruzach, czuła się jak małe dziecko w obliczu gniewu rodziców.<br>- Ja... Ten no... - bąkała patrząc na własne stopy, tak małe przy jego wielkich stojących zaledwie metr od jej. - Nie zdążyłam ci podziękować tamtej nocy - wypaliła w końcu, czerwieniąc się.  
>- Ghi, ghi - Rozległ się dziwny śmiech, a gdy Levy podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła jak jej rozmówca wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu - Nie ma za co, mała - Powiedział w końcu, cały czas się uśmiechając, lecz jakby sztucznie, w jego oczach nie widać było żadnej iskierki wesołości. Podniósł rękę w stronę jej włosów, jakby chciał ją potarmosić niczym niesforne dziecko, ale w połowie ruchu zawrócił ją. Odwrócił się na pięcie, lecz niebieskowłosa złapała go za rękę, odzyskując trochę pewności.<br>- Powiedz mi, czy my się kiedyś już nie spotkaliśmy? - zapytała cicho, miała nadzieję, ze gdy go zobaczy zrozumie skąd go kojarzy, ale mężczyzna nadal był dla niej zagadką. Usłyszał jej ciche słowa mimo zgiełku panującego wokół i od razu wyrwał swoją rękę i odbiegł, roztrącając przechodniów. Exidos pokręcił łbem, jakby zażenowany wyczynami towarzysza i ruszył powoli i dostojnie przed siebie. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się i spojrzał na dziewczynę, wzrokiem mówiącym " co tam jeszcze stoisz", ruszyła więc w jego towarzystwie. Idąc za nim, niczym za przewodnikiem skierowała się ku głównemu placowi, gdzie znajdowało się większość gildii. Był to okrąg o średnicy około 40 metrów. Na środku rosło wielkie drzewo wokół którego rozlewał się płytki, ale szeroki rów z wodą. Liście pożółkły już nieco, a te kilka które już spadły, pływały na spokojnej tafli wody. Paru ludzi siedziało na ławkach wokół wystawiając twarz ku łagodnego, jesiennego słońca. Kot skierował się ku siedzibie gildii smoczych zabójców. Był to spory, dwupiętrowy budynek z czerwonej cegły. Kiedyś miał piękne witraże, ale od kiedy przeszedł w władanie tej gildii, były one ciągle powybijane. Kot doprowadził ją przed wielkie, zamknięte wrota. Potężna, kołatka z mosiądzu w kształcie głowy smoka, łypała na nią groźnie.  
>- Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, dlaczego ta gildia nazywa się gildią smoczych zabójców, skoro to tylko mityczne stworzenia - zastanowiła się dziewczyna, nie zauważając nawet, że powiedziała swe myśli na głos.<br>- Wśród ludzi chodzą większe potwory niż ludzie mogą stworzyć w swojej wyobraźni - kiedy usłyszała ochrypły głos Gajeela, niemal podskoczyła, wyrwana z zamyślenia. Zobaczyła go stojącego kawałek dalej, opartego o mur. Stał na granicy cienia rzucanego przez budynek, a jedną nogę oparł na ścianie za sobą. Miał zamyślony wyraz twarz, co dziwnie kontrastowało z jego ostrymi rysami. Patrzyła na niego zafascynowana, a gdy napotkała wzrokiem jego oczy, zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej. Był w nich, trudny do opisania ból, taki jaki pojawia się gdy człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może naprawić swoich czynów, choćby niewiadomo jak się starał.  
>- Gajeel - Levy zrobiła krok w jego stronę, przełykając ślinę. - Uratowałeś mnie z naprawdę poważnej opresji - szepnęła i zrobiła kolejny krok. Był dla niej zagadką, inną niż te w zleceniach jakie otrzymywała jej gildia literatów. Zrozumienie jej nie ograniczy się do znalezienia odpowiedniej książki w ogromnej bibliotece. -Dlaczego jesteś taki dziwny? - szepnęła stając pół metra od mężczyzny.<br>- Ghi, ghi - zaśmiał się, udając, że nie słyszał jej ostatnich słów - Cieszę się, że podczas mojej nieobecności nie wpadłaś na pomysł by znów włazić samej nocą do podejrzanych uliczek. - odepchnął się od muru i mijając ją musnął ręką jej włosy, delikatnie je rozgarniając. Jednak, bardzo szybko ją cofnął. Gdy był tuż obok potężnych drewnianych drzwi wzmiacnianych żelaznymi pasami, dziewczyna krzyknęła za nim.  
>- Głupi jesteś, wiesz! - Musiała wyglądać teraz jak obrażona pięcioletnia dziewczyna. Nie potrafiła jednak zachować rozsądku przy tym mężczyźnie.<br>- Ta gildia to wylęgarnia głupków - odpowiedział wesoło i zniknął wraz z kotem za drzwiami. Levy została sama, stojąc przed gildią, do której nigdy nie odważyła się wejść, mimo żeLucy często ją tu zapraszała.  
>- Levy! - Usłyszała za sobą głos właśnie te przyjaciółki - Co jednak w końcu zdecydowałaś się tu wejść - powiedziała wesoło stając obok niej.<br>- Ja... - zaczęła dziewczyna.  
>- Choć pomożesz mi wyciągnąć Natsu z łóżka, miał mi dziś pomóc w jednym zleceniu - przerwała jej blondynka, która mimo spóźnionego przyjaciela była w dobrym nastroju. - Loki już na nas czeka - dopowiedziała chwytając śmiało chwyt przymocowany do drzwi i ciągnąć go co sił, aż w końcu ukazała się szczelina pomiędzy skrzydłami wrót.<br>- Oni tu mieszkają? - zdziwiła się Levy  
>- Ta gildia ma sześć osób i tak wieki budynek, nigdy to cię nie zdziwiło - Lucy miała minę pod tytułem "to chyba oczywiste". - Choć Natsu akurat bardziej polubił moje łóżko - dopowiedziała wzdychając ciężko<br>- Lucy, wchodzisz czy nie! - rozmowę kobiet przerwał głęboki głos z środka.  
>- Już już, Laxus - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna - Levy? - zapytał przyjaciółkę, na co ta kiwnęła głową i weszła do jasnego wnętrza.<br>Obszerny hol w którym dziewczyny znalazły się zaraz po wejściu oświetlony był tylko przez światło wpadające przez rozbite okna, jedyne całe które pozostało było tak zabrudzone, że niewiele się przez przedostawało. Ta gra światła sprawiała, że w jednej części pomieszczenia panował mrok, a w innej światło rozświetlało wszystko dokładnie. Promienie światła padały właśnie na schody prowadzące spiralą na wyższe piętro, na którym jak twierdziła Lucy były pokoje członków gildii. Bałagan jaki panował w środku był ciężki do opisania. Ławki i stoły w przestronnym wnętrzu pewnie kiedyś stały w rzędach. Teraz część z nich była połamana, część powywracana a części za pewnie brakowało. Tylko lada na końcu była w miarę jednym kawałku. I to oparty o nią, popijając coś z drewnianego kufla, stał potężny blond włosy mężczyzna, z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy przechodzącej przez prawe oko. U jego stóp drzemał wielki zielony kot, futerko za jego uszami układało się w dwa kształty bliźniacze z szramą na twarzy ludzkiego towarzysza Gdy usłyszał wchodzących podniósł dostojny łeb i spojrzał na nie ciemnymi oczami. Lucy zeskoczyła wesoło z kilku schodków i przechodząc zgrabnie pomiędzy porozrzucanymi meblami.  
>- Witaj Laxusie - rzuciła - To jest Levy, moja towarzyszka z gildii - powiedziała wskazują przyjaciółkę, cały czas stojącą tuż za progiem. - Ten leń Natsu cały czas śpi? - zapytała mężczyznę.<br>- Co mnie to obchodzi - burknął ten w odpowiedzi.  
>- Przed chwilą coś wybuchło w jego pokoju, ale to nic nowego - zaśmiał się kolejny mężczyzna, który pojawił się na dole schodów. Ten również miał blond włosy w podobnym nieładzie jak Laxus. Był jednak od niego drobniejszy.<br>- Ale ruch tu u nas dziś - Levy usłyszała nowy głos, ale nie mogła zlokalizować jego źródła. Dochodził zewsząd ale i z nikąd. "To pewnie Rogue" - stwierdziła w myślach dziewczyna. Znała członków tej gildii, ale o o tym wiedziała chyba najmniej. Zawsze chodził w cieniu, niedostrzegalnie, poajawiajac się znikąd i w ten sam sposób znikając. Był przez nieoceniony kiedy trzeba było kogoś śledzić.  
>- Rogue - zaśmiał się Sting - nie dręcz jej - po tych słowach mrugnął porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny i wskazał palcem coś za jej plecami. Gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła ciemnowłosego chłopaka skrytego w cieniu pomiędzy dwoma smugami światła.<br>- Dość tego Levy, idziemy bo Loki zanudzi się na śmierć - powiedziała stanowczo Lucy podchodząc do przyjaciółki i pociągając ją za sobą ku schodom. Trafiły w ten sposób do ciemnego wąskiego korytarza, a blondynka skierowała się do drzwi na samym końcu. Wyglądąły jakby ledwo trzymały się na zawiasach i były cale osmalone. Gdy się do nich zbliżały, usłyszały stamtąd kilka dziwnych dźwięków występujących po sobie. Stukanie młotka o drewno, zgrzyt metalu, uderzenie jakiegoś ciężkiego przedmiotu o ziemię a na samym końcu słaby wybuch, po którym w drzwiach pojawiła się uradowana twarz różowowłosego chłopak. Był cały osmolony, a o włosach z przodu nie można już było powiedzieć, że są różowe. Przez plecy przewieszoną miał długą żelazną tubę, większą od niego samego. Prawie wpadł na zaskoczone dziewczyny.  
>- O Lucy, nie zaspałem, spójrz nad czym pracowałem! Dzięki temu od razu zdobędziemy tą książkę co potrzebujesz! - Natsu, był bardzo podekscytowany, na początku nawet nie zauważył, że Levy też tu stoi - o Levy, ty tu? - powiedział gdy prawie potrącił dziewczynę. - Słyszałem jak Gajeel zatrzaskuje się w swoim pokoju, czekałaś na niego, co nie?<br>- Tak już się nim spotkałam - Levy spojrzała ku drzwiom które wskazał chłopak, wykonane, jako jedyne w tym korytarzu były z dziwnego, nieznanego Levy metalu.  
>- Natsu, nie jestem przekonana co do tego urządzenia - wtrąciła Lucy nieśmiało - twoje pomysły nie kończą się za dobrze<br>- Oj daj spokój Lucy, trochę ognia nikomu nie zaszkodzi - powiedział chłopak, przewieszając rękę przez szyję dziewczyny i uśmiechając się do niej wesoło. - Levy idziesz z nami? - zapytał niebieskowłosej dziewczyny, która cały czas wpatrywała się w owe dziwne drzwi.  
>- Chyba podziękuję, mam trochę do zrobienia w gildii - wymigała się dziewczyna patrząc na dziwną tubę na plecach chłopaka. Chciała już iść gdy zza pół otwartych drzwi z których wybiegł Natsu wyszedł dostojnie wielki niebieski kot.<br>Levy wydała ciche westchnienie, dziś mogła oglądać te niezwykłe stworzenia z tak bliska. Co prawda Happiego widywała często, ale mimo to nigdy nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Gdy zobaczył dziewczyny podszedł do nich i zaczął się delikatnie ocierać. Obie dziewczyny z śmiechem poczęły drapać go po głowie.  
>- Jak to się dzieję, że one zawsze wybierają członków waszej gildii - westchnęła Levy.<br>- Po prostu wiedzą kto jest silny - zaśmiał się Natsu.  
>- Każdy z was ma takiego towarzysza - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.<br>- Taak - zaczął - ale ten Cobry jest jakiś dziwny - dokończył chłopak kierując się już w stronę schodów. - Zasyczał kiedyś na mnie!  
>- On tak miauczy, debilu! - dobiegł ich czyjś głos za jednych drzwi.<br>- Że co ty powiedziałeś, wężowaty?! - Warknął Natsu odwracając się od schodów, na których postawił już pierwsza nogę.  
>- Natsu, nie mamy czasu na kłótnie, Loki już czeka - powiedziała Lucy popychając chłopaka w z powrotem w stronę schodów. A ten stracił równowagę i stoczyli się razem na sam dół kręconych schodów. Gdy Levy zbiegła szybko za nimi, zobaczyła ich leżących w poprzek siebie. Opodal, cały czas przy barze stał Laxus zgięty wpół dusząc się niemal z śmiechu. Na ten dźwięk różowowłosy od razu zerwał się grożąc meżczyźnie pięścią.<br>- Co cię tak śmieszy - warknął groźnie, ale Lucy już była przy nim i go odciągała.  
>- Natsuuu, idziemy. - powiedział odciągając chłopaka ciągle rzucającego wyzwiska w stronę Laxusa, a Frieed u jego nóg łypał groźnie na chłopaka.<br>Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz Levy zaczęła się delikatnie śmiać, zapominając na chwilę o dziwnej postaci jej wybawiciela, którego dziwnego zachowania cały czas nie mogła rozgryźć.  
>- W tej gildii zawsze jest tak wesoło? - zapytała zdziwionych przyjaciół cały czas się podśmiewając. U nich, w wielkiej bibliotece, pełnej zakurzonych, pradawnych woluminów zawsze było cicho i mrocznie.<br>- Tak! - odpowiedzieli równocześnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

><p><strong>Kącik twórczych rozmów z weną ( oczywiście na matmie)<strong>

**Wena: Ty, a kto mógłby obsługiwać bar u smoczych zabójców**

**Ja: No zaskocz mnie...**

**Wena: Wyobraź sobie Laxusa w barmańskim fartuszku**

**Ja: Skończ! **

**Wena: Ale...**

**Ja: Bar będzie samoobsługowy i przestań gwałcić moją wyobraźnie, x=10...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Miłego czytania! :)**

* * *

><p>Miasto Magnolia, miasto, w którym powstało najwięcej wszelakich gildii w całym kraju. To tutaj swą siedzibę miała gildia smoczych zabójców, która otrzymywała najtrudniejsze zlecenia, czasami od samego króla. Tutaj też stacjonowali najsilniejsi członkowie gildii gwiezdnych duchów. Zaś biblioteka w gildii literatów ustępowała swej świetności tylko tej na królewskim dworze. Był to trzy piętrowy budynek, z czego dwa zajmowały niemal wyłącznie regały. Już w głównym holu każdy, czy był miłośnikiem książek, czy też nie, popadał w zachwyt. Zaraz po wejściu, gdy spojrzało się w górę, można było ujrzeć każde z pięter i wysoko sklepione gotyckie sklepienie. Zza drewnianych, jasnych barierek, osłaniających okrągłą przerwę ziejącą aż do parteru, wychylały się wysokie półki pełne opasłych, zakurzonych tomów, pamiętających jeszcze dzieje sprzed pojawienia się gildii. Gdzieś wśród nich czasami widniał jakiś ruch, lecz po za tym wydawało się czas tu zamarł. Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi regałami przechadzała się powoli niewysoka, dziewczyna z burzą niebieskich włosów, którą w ryzach trzymała jedynie żółta przepaska. Szła ciasnym korytarzem pomiędzy półkami, a palcami obu dłoni wodziła delikatnie po wierzchach mijanych książek, jakby gładziła ciało kochanka. Był to ruch pełen miłości i delikatności, miał w sobie trochę tego tajemniczego drygu. Dziewczyna potrafiła chodzić tak godzinami, kiedy potrzebowała pomyśleć, potrafiła tak też znaleźć książkę, której akurat potrzebowała. Było tu wiele książek zapisanych w nieznanym jej języku, będących dla niej zagadką, lecz żadna nie była tak wielka i tak dziwna ja postać Gajeela. Od jego przyjazdu minął już ponad tydzień, a on cały czas jej unikał. Gdy zobaczyła go parę razy na ulicy, od razu znikał z jej pola widzenia. Było też dla niej nieprzeniknione, skąd go pamięta, było to tak nikłe wspomnienie, że bardziej przypominał deja vu niż faktyczne wydarzenie. Ona jednak widziała, wiedziała, że już kiedyś ją ochronił, była pewna, że widziała już przed sobą jego plecy.<br>- Ech, jestem tak słaba, że co chwila trzeba mnie ratować - szepnęła smutno, a pradawne manuskrypty od razu wchłonęły ten dźwięk, jakby wcale nie istniał.  
>"Dość tego użalania się and sobą" - krzyknęła w myślach przy okazji wymierzając sobie siarczystego, mentalnego policzka. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pewnie ruszyła przez labirynt pełen półek z książkami. Po chwili wyszła z swojego małego światka na powietrze, a jej pewność siebie uleciała w tym samym momencie kiedy przestała czuć zapach biblioteki. Od razu zapragnęła wrócić tam, do ciemnych korytarzy, gdzie za towarzystwo miała zakurzone woluminy, i schować się gdzieś pomiędzy regałami. Zrobiła jednak pierwszy, niepewny i chwiejny krok, potem drugi, trzeci stąpając coraz pewniej aż w końcu się przemogła i nogi poprowadziły ją ku tej na wpół zniszczonej gildii. Będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać gdy staną warzą w twarz. Może wyjaśni jej gdzie oni się już spotkali. Wydusi z niego, czemu tak ejj unika. "Tak" - powtarzał dziewczyna w myślach - "Nie ucieknę!". Stanęła opodal, przyglądając się zamkniętym wrotom, przez które weszła kilka dni temu do tego niezwykłego wnętrza. Oparła się plecami o kamienice na przeciwko wejścia i oddychała głęboko. Po czym powtórzyła schemat sprzed swojej biblioteki, pierwszy krok, drugi. Teraz było jednak trudniej, hałasy z środka jeszcze bardziej onieśmielały dziewczynę. Gdy po zrobieniu kilku kroków stanęła twarzą w twarz z kołatką w kształcie smoka jej nogi nadal trzęsły się zdradziecko. Levy odetchnęła głęboko po czym odwróciła się do gildii i wolno ruszyła z powrotem do jedynego miejsca w którym czuła się dobrze, chciała jak najszybciej poczuć ten zapach papieru i skóry. Chciała znów głaskać wierzchy książek w delikatnym, przyćmionym świetle. Zwiesiła głowę, pokonana przez własne słabości i pozwoliła by nogi same poprowadziły ją do jej małej twierdzy. Tam będzie dalej snuć przypuszczenia i skryte pragnienia. Nie zauważała nadchodzących ludzi, a oni w swej uprzejmości mijali ją. Jednak zaledwie kilka kroków od gildii, zderzyła się czyimś potężnym ciałem.<p>

* * *

><p>W na wpół zrujnowanym budynku gildii smoczych zabójców, za metalowymi drzwiami, w pokoju gdzie temperatura dla zwykłego człowieka byłaby nieznośna, nad metalowym blatem stał potężny czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Patrzył się w zamyśleniu na kilka ćwieków wykonanych z metalu znanego, prawdopodobnie tylko jemu. Jego pokój usiany był wręcz przedmiotami z tego materiału, ale zawsze były one niewielkie. Tylko miecz stanowił wyjątek. Jego stalowy miecz, największa rzecz jaką zrobił z swego metalu. Przed dołączeniem do tej gildii używał żelaznego, który był nieporównanie gorszy. Tutaj mógł prowadzić swe badania, a nikt nie wtykał swojego nosa tam gdzie nie miał. Wszyscy członkowie prowadzili eksperymenty w różnych dziedzinach i nie dzielili się ich tajnikami z nikim. Wszyscy mogli tylko zobaczyć końcowy efekt, często nieziemski. Bardziej niż ta śmieszna nazwa "smoczych zabójców" pasowałaby do nich naukowców, to przez to byli tak silni. Nikt nie był takim specem od wybuchów, udanych bądź nie, jak Natsu. A u Cobry zaopatrywali się w trucizny najbardziej podejrzani typkowie z miasta. Laxusowi czasami udało się poskromić błyskawice. Zaś Rogue i Sting, prowadzili badania nad własnymi ciałami, a nawet członkowie gildii wiedzieli o tym bardzo mało, ale w walce wręcz, nikt w całym królestwie, nie mógł im dorównać. Gajeel zaś znał stop metali jakiego nikt inny jeszcze nie odkrył. Badał ten metal na przeróżne sposoby, ale ten cały czas go zaskakiwał, nie wiedział jeszcze o nim wszystkiego, był dla niego tajemnicą, lecz nie tak wielką i dziwną jak postać Levy. Jak ona mogła nie pamiętać tego co zrobił jej gildii, lata temu. Wtedy kiedy należał jeszcze do...<br>- Skończ to! - warknął na głos, a Lily podrzemujący opodal otworzył w zaciekawieniu jedno oko i zastrzygł delikatnie jednym uchem. - Zostaniesz? -zapytał Gajeel patrząc na niego. Gdy zobaczył jego pełen zrozumienia spojrzenie wyszedł przed gildię zamiarem powiedzenie tej małej, co się zdarzyło pewnej nocy ponad dwa lata temu. Przypomni jej to, a wtedy ona ucieknie i nie będzie chciała się z nim widywać, tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Inaczej skrzywdziłby ją znowu, potrafił tylko niszczyć. To była jego specjalność, niszczenie budynków, przedmiotów, a także ludzkich serc i umysłów. Przeszedł jak burza przez parter gildii, potrącają po drodze Rogue czającego się jak zwykle gdzieś w cieniu i pewnie szedł przez ulice miasta kierując się ku gildii literatów. Stanął przed drewnianymi, niewielkimi, ale solidnymi drzwiami. Tymi samymi które wyważył tamtej burzliwej nocy wdzierając się do środka. Chciał tam wejść i powiedzieć tej małej wszystko co się zdarzyło dwa lata temu, lecz tuż przed tymi drzwiami, małymi jak ta dziewczyna zawahał się. Wiedział, że gdy tylko zrobi to czego przed chwilą był tak pewien, ona go znienawidzi. Nie będzie mógł jej już chronić, a ma ona talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Walnął pięścią w mur obok drzwi i odwrócił się na pięcie zgrzytając zębami. W tej chwili poczuł się słaby, cholernie słaby, nie potrafił jej tego z pełną premedytacją powiedzieć. Po tym jak pierwszą wściekłość wyładował na roztrącaniu ludzi, którzy sami nie zeszli mu z drogi, zdradzając tym zaburzenia instynktu samozachowawczego, zwolnił nieco, a niemal przed samą gildią szedł już trzymając ręce na karku i w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w niebo. Zastanawiał się c też mogło sprawić, że zawahał się w tamtym momencie. Przypomniał sobie przestraszone, brązowe oczy które cały czas od tamtego wydarzenia stawały przed nim, ilekroć opuszczał powieki. "No tak" - stwierdził w myślach - "teraz zobaczyłbyś je znowu an żywo, w pełnej krasie". Bardziej niż jego słabość, powstrzymał go strach, jaki wypełniłby te wielkie, niewinne oczy. Kilka kroków od zniszczonego budynku poczuł jak ktoś drobny uderza o niego. Spojrzał zdziwiony w dół i zobaczył tam małą niebieskowłosą dziewczynę wpatrzoną w niego dużymi zdziwionymi oczami.

- Levy - szepnął zdziwiony i zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Gajeel, ja... - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej przeraźliwy hałas za sobą, coś jak potężny huk gromu, mimo błękitnego nieba ponad nimi.

- Cholera - warknął mężczyzna i złapał dziewczynę w ramiona i rzucił się na ziemię, jak też zrobiła większość ludzi przebywających obok.  
>Sponad ramienia smoczego zabójcy dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć jak w ułamku sekundy z dziury po oknie w gildii smoczych zabójców wystrzela żółta błyskawica i uderza w plecy człowieka który trzymał ją w silnie w ramionach. Dziewczyna krzyknęła przerażona i zaczęła potrząsać mężczyzną.<br>- Gajeel, Gajeel!  
>- Ghi,ghi - usłyszała znów ten sam śmiech, był gardłowy i szorstki, ale jednak lubiła go, a szczególnie w tej chwili - piorun uderzył w mój miecz - powiedział wesoło, lecz po chwili zmieszał się i odsunął szybko od dziewczyny, siadając kawałek dalej.<br>- Już wiem - krzyknęła nagle, a ciemnowłosy spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę - wiem skąd cię pamiętam - wyjaśniła, przysuwając się do niego na klęczkach.  
>- No to trzymaj się z daleka - warknął chłopak wstając i odwracając się do zszokowanej Levy. która była tak zdumiona nagłą szorstkością, że tylko patrzyła jak się oddala. Gdy podszedł do drzwi, te otworzyły się z hukiem i wybiegł z nich Laxus z podartą koszulką, a tuż za nim lekko wyskoczył Freed. Oboje rozglądali się przerażeni, a gdy zobaczyli, że wszyscy wokół są cali i patrzą tylko na nich z politowaniem, weszli tuż za Gajeelem do gildii.<br>- Już raz uratowałeś mnie przed tymi błyskawicami - szepnęła a wzrok zamglił jej się lekko przez wzbierające łzy. - Głupi jesteś - powiedziała cicho, bo nie odważyła się krzyknąć, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i jak najprędzej pobiegła do swojej świątyni. Jak tylko wbiegła do swojej gildii, nie przejmując się wzrokiem osób znajdujących w głównym hallu, wbiegła po schodach, na najwyższe, najrzadziej odwiedzane piętro. Tam na samym końcu istnego labiryntu półek znajdowała się najmniej używana część biblioteki, na półkach leżały się tu książki i zwoje w językach tak pradawnych, że prawie nikt nie wierzył by mógł żyć jeszcze ktoś, kto potrafił je odszyfrować. Tam, wśród zakurzonych tomów, które trawiły każdy dźwięk, Levy usiadła zdyszana po biegu. Oparła się delikatnie o nie plecami, tak by nie zniszczyć żadnego z zgromadzonego tu antyku, a nogi podkuliła pod siebie, opierając na nich głowę. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że Lucy wyjechała, tylko ona tu do niej potrafiła trafić, nie gubiąc drogi wśród zastawionych regałów. Jet i Droy z gildii najemników, z którymi często współpracowała, rzadko wchodzili na piętra. Wiedziała, że nikt nie powinien jej tu przeszkodzić, ale jednocześnie pragnęła być odnaleziona, by nie musieć siedzieć tu samej, wśród tej ciszy. Taka już jest pokrętna kobieca logika.

* * *

><p><strong>Przyjmę każdą konstruktywną krytykę! ( mam nadzieję, że literówek jest oraz mniej ;))<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Wiosna całkiem opanowała już świat, przyozdabiając go kolorowym kobiercem. Liście na drzewach szczyciły się swoją soczystą zielenią, a kwiaty pokrywały każde miejsce opromienione słońcem. Wszędzie unosił się zapach kwitnących kwiatów na owocowych drzewach. A bzyczenie pracowitych pszczół nie zamierało ani na chwilę. Głęboko w lesie, wśród tych kolorów, zapachów i dźwięków stał drewniany dom. Nie prowadziła do niego żadna droga, a stare jabłonie okalały go białym kwieciem. Czas sprawił, ze drewno domku było już ciemne, ale w paru miejscach widać było jaśniejsze kawałki, zastępujące te które już się wyłamały. Dach wyglądał na założoną w tym roku strzechę, a nieliczne otwory okienne zabite były nowymi, niepasującymi do reszty deskami. Naprawy wyglądały na zrobione w pośpiechu, jakby miały starczyć tylko na jedno lato. Przed tą niezbyt dobrze prezentującą się chałupką, na puszystej trawie leżał chudy mężczyzna. Jego niebieskie włosy ścięte były na jeża, ręce rozrzucił na boki. Zamarł tak, w kawałku cienia, jakby obawiając wyjść na słońca. Na jego odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej widać było ślady, po siniakach, a żebro w jednym miejscu było śmiesznie wybrzuszone, jakby po złamaniu źle się zrosło. Mimo, że nadal wyglądał na słabego i wymizerowanego, to jego sylwetka przypominała już człowieka, a nie ducha. Skóra była już tylko blada, a nie ziemista. Tylko oczy się nie zmieniły. Patrzyły pusto przed siebie, jakikolwiek szmer wśród tej spokojnej ciszy wzbudzał w nich lęk, a ciało chciało się kulić. Tylko na dźwięk znajomych kroków nie miał tego odruchu. Gdy usłyszał je za sobą, podniósł się powoli o własnych siłach do pozycji siedzącej. I odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Stała tam wysoka kobieta, o brązowych, miłych oczach. Jej ciemne, długie włosy, które od wejścia na twarz przytrzymywała biała opaska, opadały miękko na plecy. Znajdowała się pół metra od niego, opromieniona ciepłym wchodzącym słońcem. W ręku trzymała drewnianą miskę i uśmiechała się łagodnie.  
>- Nabierasz powoli sił, Jellal - powiedziała siadając obok niego, cały czas ona w słońcu, a on w cieniu. - Jedz - dodała podając mu miskę w parującą zupą. Nawet, gdy brał od niej jedzenie, naczynie wyznaczało granicę pomiędzy światłem a cieniem.<br>Patrzyła na niego uważnie jak powoli i ostrożnie zjada każdą łyżkę tłustego wywaru. Jak niewprawnie przeżuwa kawałki mięsa. W jej wzroku było coś matczynego, opiekuńczego. Gdy skończył i położył się z powrotem na miękką trawę odezwała się ponownie.  
>- Wiesz dlaczego musisz nabrać sił?<br>- Tak - szepnął ten zdławionym głosem.  
>- Co musisz dokończyć?<br>- Muszę zabić Erzę - powiedział spokojnie wymawiając każde słowo osobno, coraz ciszej, tak że imię kobiety niemal szepnął. Swoim przerażającym pustym wzrokiem patrzył na gałęzie jabłoni ponad nim.

* * *

><p>Wiele mil od tego domku w lesie, w mieście Magnolia, które wiosna też ubrała w wszelakie barwy, przez brukowaną dróżkę szła para ludzi. Ponad rudym mężczyzną i blondwłosą kobietą zamykały się, niczym baldachim, gałęzie wysokich brzóz. Słońce wspinające się dopiero ku zenitowi padało pod łagodnym kątem na liście, przez co pod drzewami panowało łagodne, stłumione światło. Para od dłuższej chwili szła w milczeniu. Kobieta wpatrzona była w zamyśleniu w swoje buty, a chłopak patrzył na nią badawczo, aż w końcu odezwał się zmartwiony.<br>- Lucy, wyduś w końcu to z siebie, nie mogę patrzeć jak się tak smucisz - zatrzymał się nagle łapiąc delikatnie dziewczynę za ręce.  
>- Loki... - zaczęła podnosząc swoje jasno-brązowe oczy - martwię się o Levy - dokończyła po chwili smutno. Zaciągnęła chłopaka na ławkę stojącą opodal. - Od kilku dni jest taka nieswoja.<br>- Myślę, że mym obowiązkiem jest ją pocieszyć! - powiedział chłopak wstając i poprawiając zawiadacko okulary.  
>- Loki - powiedziała blondynka groźnie, zaciskając ręce w pięści.<br>- Albo i nie - wysapał szybko, siadając z powrotem obok kobiety.  
>- Nie chciała dużo mówić - podjęła dziewczyna, przyzwyczajona do tego typu wybryków - ale z półsłówek dowiedziałam się, że chodzi o Gajeela<br>- To ten najnowszy członek smoczych zabójców, co nie? - zastanowił się rudowłosy.  
>- Tak, ale przedtem należał do Phantomów - głos dziewczyny zadrżał na sam dźwięk tej nazwy - nie wiem co ją łączy z tym mężczyzną i trochę się tego boję.<br>Phantom lordowie, ludzie którzy śmią nazywać swoją zgraję gildią. Gromadzą się w budynku na obrzeżach miasta, stojącego w ślepym zaułku najbardziej obskurnej uliczki w mieście. Ludzie chodzą tam kryjąc swoje twarze, przemykają od cienia do cienia, niosąc zlecenia których nie chcą przyjąć oficjalne gildie. Phantom lordowie nie odrzucają żadnych zadań, spełniają najbardziej okrutne i samolubne zachcianki podłych ludzi. To oni napadli kiedyś na wspaniałą bibliotekę gildii literatów niszcząc wiele niepowtarzalnych zwojów.  
>- Nie chce mi powiedzieć o co tak naprawdę poszło - westchnęła Lucy, opierając głowę na ramieniu chłopaka - chcę jej jakoś pomóc - dodał już ciszej.<p>

* * *

><p>Na niewielkim placu, niedaleko centrum Magnolii, stał parterowy budynek. Wielki szyld obwieszczał, że to gildia najemników. Zbudowany był z czerwonej cegły, ale do wysokości metra wzmacniały go spore kamienie. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy były tam z potrzeb konstrukcji czy z względów wyglądu. Z ulicy każdy mógł zajrzeć do niezbyt sporego, jak na gildie zrzeszającą tyle członków, pomieszczenia w którym ktoś sprytny tak poukładał stoły, by zmieścić ich jak najwięcej, nie otrzymując efektu zagracenia. Na ścianie po prawe stał niewielki kominek, który czasem rozpalano w chłodne wieczory. A na przeciwległej ścianie rozciągał się wysoki blat baru, za którym, stojąc na podwyższeniu, stała młoda kobieta o srebrzystych włosach i pogodnej twarzy. Po lewej stronie były małe drewniane drzwiczki prowadzące do zaplecza, stamtąd można było zejść na pierwszy poziom piwnic, które służyły jako spiżarnia. Będąca tam klapa, prowadziła na głębsze poziomy, ale potężna kłódka chroniła ja przed otwarciem. Prawdopodobnie żaden człowiek, po za mistrzem Makarowem nie wiedział co tez kryją owe mroczne podziemia rozciągające się pod gildią. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak wszystkim zgromadzonym w głównej sali, tworzących gwar, który często można było usłyszeć jeszcze na ulicy. Przy barze siedziała czerwonowłosa kobieta, ubrana w srebrny napierśnik i granatawą spódnicę.<p>

- Mira? - zapytała cicho Erza.  
>- Tak? - odpowiedziała ta zdziwiona, ale jej dłonie nie przestawały wycierać szklanki.<br>- Czy słyszałaś ostatnio od ludzi coś o Jellalu? - wzrok kobiety wlepiony był w blat baru i splecione na nim ręce.  
>- O tym zbiegu? - dopytała się i gdy czerwonowłosa pokiwała głową dokończyła smutno - Nic konkretnego, podobno ktoś mu pomógł uciec, ale to nic dziwnego, sam nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.<br>- Ah - sapnęła Erza i już chciała odejść od baru, ale dziewczyna powstrzymała ją ni to stwierdzeniem ni to pytaniem.  
>- Byliście ze sobą blisko, zanim to się stało.<br>- Można tak powiedzieć - głos kobiety ledwo dotarł do Mirajane, chociaż ta nawet nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi.  
>Tytania, jeden z najsilniejszych członków gildii najemników, wyszła cicho przez otwarte drzwi. Na zewnątrz było chłodno, kobieta mogła obserwować swój parujący przed oczami oddech. Oparła się o mur swojej gildii i obserwowała przechodniów, którzy ciągle gdzieś się spiesząc wzrok wlepiony mieli wprost przed siebie. Tak jakby wiedzieli dokąd podążają, tak jakby znali cel tej wiecznej gonitwy zwanej życiem. Żaden nie oglądał się na boki, nie szukał innej drogi, szli tylko wytyczonym szlakiem, jakby wszystko wiedzieli. Erza zobaczyła jak po chwili do tej bezmyślnej masy dołącza obok niej srebrnowłosa kobieta.<br>- Powodzenia z Laxusem - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy ta ją mijała.  
>- Skąd... - Zaczęła Mira zaskoczona zarówno jej obecnością tu, jak i życzeniami, pokręciła jednak z uśmiechem głową, jakby domyśliła się już skąd Tytania znała cel jej wyjścia.<br>- Dzięki - szepnęła i wbiła się tłum. Ona też wzrok wbity miała w jeden cel - gildię smoczych zabójców, migoczącą ponad budynkami okalającymi plac na którym stała ich gildia.

* * *

><p>Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a na pierwszym piętrze gildii literatów w oknie, korzystając z ostatnich promieni słońca, siedziała drobna, niebieskowłosa postać. Na nosie miała czerwone okulary, włosy związała w koński ogon. Parę niesfornych kosmyków spadało dziewczynie na twarz i mimo usilnego odgarnia za ucho, wracały wciąż i wciąż zachodząc na oczy. Wyglądała na wielce wciągniętą w lekturę, przechylała ją coraz bardziej ku słabnącemu światłu. Tak, że ktoś stojący obok wyraźnie zobaczyłby, co za tytuł tak oderwał dziewczynę od świata - "Fairy tail". Kobietę, która wyglądała na jakieś osiemnaście lat wciągnęła książka dla dzieci. Jej skupiona twarz, przygryzione wargi, cała postawa świadczyła o tym jak pochłonęła ją ta historia. Dla niej było to niezwykłe doświadczenie. Pamiętała tą książkę z czasów dzieciństwa, lecz od niemal dziesięciu lat nie miała z nią kontaktu. Teraz czytała to niemal na nowo, każde zdanie każde przeczytane słowo było jednocześnie nowe, a jednocześnie takie znajome. Miała wrażenia jakby każdy fragment wypływał z głębin jej umysłu, skąd sama nie mogła wyciągnąć. Słowa w książce, składające się na tak dobrze znane zdania i tak dobrze znaną historię były jak zaklęcia wybawiające z jej głowy sceny opisywane przez autora. Nie pamiętała tego, ale była pewna, że to te same obrazy, które wyobrażała sobie jako mała dziewczynka. W końcu słońce schowało się na tyle, że litery przestały składać się kobiecie w słowa i musiała z westchnieniem odłożyć lekturę. Gdy to zrobiła, zobaczyła, że na stoliku nieopodal pali się spokojnym płomieniem świeca zamknięta w żelaznym lampionie. Na granicy światła przez nią rzucanego stała potężna postać. Otoczona była półmrokiem, który stworzyło zachodzące słońce. Jakby na znak, którym było odłożenie przez dziewczynę książki zrobił krok do przodu, wstępując w delikatny krąg światła rzucanego przez świecę. Delikatny płomyk odbił się w metalowych kolczykach na twarzy, zaigrał w białkach oczu.<br>- Nie powinnaś czytać w takich ciemnościach, Levy - powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
>- Gajeel? Co ty tu robisz? - spytała zaskoczona dziewczyna taksując mężczyznę zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Dziwne pomieszanie półmroku dookoła i jasnego kręgu rzucanego przez świeczkę dokładnie ukazywało wszystkie blizny mężczyzny. Biegły cienkimi liniami wzdłuż obu umięśnionych ramion, zatrzymując się pozornie na barkach i dalej kontynuując już swą drogę pod czarnym materiałem koszulki. Na twarzy była tylko jedna, idąca swą poszarpaną linią wzdłuż prawego policzka.<br>- Ten tutaj nie chciał mnie wypuścić na misję zanim mnie do ciebie nie przyprowadził - Głos mężczyzny przybrał bardzo czuły wydźwięk, a rękę położył na kocim wierzchowcu, który wychynął z mroku przy ścianie. Wyszedł z cienia, samym będąc jak cień. - Wiem, że... - zaczął poważniej, ale zmieszał się i zamknął usta. - Przepraszam - wydusił w końcu, tak jakby było to dla niego nowe słowo.  
>- Zwariowałeś?! - wkurzyła się Levy, na co w jego oczach zagościło najpierw zdziwienie a potem ból. - To ja powinnam przepraszać - powiedziała już łagodniej - ciągle trzeba mnie ratować, to kilka dni temu przed gildią smoczych zabójców, to był już trzeci raz - kobieta podrapała się w zażenowaniu po karku - Nie jestem zbyt silna - mruknęła, a Gajeel nic nie mówiąc patrzył na nią z szokiem wypisanym w ostrych rysach.<br>- Ty...  
>- Dziękuję! - powiedziała wesoło Levy podchodząc do zszokowanego mężczyzny, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek. Ten cofnął się szybko o pół kroku, tak że ich kontakt fizyczny spadł z powrotem do zera. - Skończy się to głupie omijanie mnie szerokim łukiem na ulicy?<br>- Jeśli tylko chcesz oglądać moją parszywą gębę - Mężczyzna miał lekko zaczerwienione policzki i unikał wzroku kobiety. Jednak kąciki jego ust drgały, aż w końcu rozciągnęły się w wesołym uśmiechu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mam nadzieję, ze to co pisze trzyma się jeszcze kupy, jak coś zacznie być bez sensu to walcie drzwiami i oknami :D<strong>

**Pamiętajcie, że każdy komentarz jest dla autora niczym nowa gwiazdka na niebie! :) **


End file.
